1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of cell culture devices and methods. Particular embodiments concern multi-channel cell culture methods and devices with a non-linear flow path that recapitulates the three-dimensional microarchitecture and physiological organ-level functions of human organs with cellular and molecular resolution.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing devices and methods include shortcomings that affect the ability to efficiently and effectively culture cells in an environment that replicates the unique physical and physiological microenvironments of in vivo human organs. For example, existing devices and methods can present difficulties in culturing multiple types of cells within a single device to introduce sufficient time frame for cell-cell, cell-microbe, cell-extracellular matrix (ECM), cell-exogenous compound (e.g. toxin), or cell-secretome (e.g. microbial metabolites, cytokines, chemokines) communications depending on the user demands because the residence time of culture medium or fluid passing through the microdevice is extremely limited in few minutes. In addition, existing devices and systems can present challenges in independently manipulating the micro physiological conditioning of individual device compartments at different levels of stimulation, as well as the spatiotemporal addition of antigens or different density of cells. The description of issues with existing devices and methods disclosed herein is merely exemplary and not intended to indicate an exhaustive listing of all such issues.